Swords of the Shichi Fukujin
The Swords of the Shinchi Fukujin (七福神の剣, Shinchi Fujukin no Ken) are a collection of seven noble swords named after the Seven Gods of Fortune: Hotei, Jurōjin, Fukurokuju, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten, and Ebisu. Though after an incident the Ebisu Sword was destroyed, and instead replaced with the Binbōgami Sword in its place. Each sword holds a highly powerful spell contracted within them that can be used to take down even the mightiest of foes if used correctly. This spell, Saisen Offering (与えられた賽銭, Ataerareta Saisen), is what gives these blades their notoriety throughout Earth Land. Description Without regards to the hilt, each sword possesses a similar make up and special ability. The blade itself is a uniquely colored full tang blade made from high grade AISI 5160 steel; giving it a tough, durable, and corrosive resistant profile. It has been carefully heat treated to give it the maximum toughness, while staying true to it's 'spring steel' name and allowing superior flexibility in the blade to be able to absorb impacts. It is shaped with a hira niku blade design, or apple seed geometry, to give the blade durability against heavy targets, while still maintaining its sharpness. The blade is typically coated in a tinted Kinesium overlay, though some of the coating can be left in its normal red tint to add decoration to the blade's design. Because of the material used to construct the blade, it is able to take the kinetic energy transferred by the molecules and store it within the Kinesium molecules of the blade. Although unnoticeable to the human eye, each blade actually has a thicker coating of Kinesium at two points in his blade to better store the energy where it occurs most naturally. The first point of thickness rests at the vibrational node, located near the tip of the blade, because this is one of the fundamental flexural vibration zones within a sword that typically vibrates during a strike. The second is located near the hilt of the blade to absorb radiant percussive energy that would generally travel down the blade and cause a slight stinging of the hands. Because of this feature the wielder feels little to no sting when hitting rather tough substances. This feature can also serve as an offensive tool as well, as the kinetic energy stored within the blade can be expelled by sending a pulse of ethernano with enough speed to separate the molecules within the coating and release the kinetic energy stored within. This feature is actually it’s greatest downfall, as this ability only relates to attacks with solid kinetic force, such as bullets, blades, physical hits, and other projectiles; this ability does not work with magical constructs. The blade is also able to withstand wear and tear by having the Kinesium molecules absorb ethernano which is used to shift the molecules on the edge of the blade, allowing the sword to alter its shape to prevent dullness from problems such as abrasion, rolled edge, flatted edge, chipped edge, and corrosion. Each sword has the ability to change size as well, allowing the wielder to easily carry the sword in a small sheath on their hip for quick draw; or to stick with the traditional length of a sword for a more practiced draw. The sword requires little magic to alter its shape, and can typically use the energy stored within its Kinesium coat to alter size upon the user's command. Keeping it minimized it will hold it's blade size around six inches, with the total length being that of a single foot. It can alter its size in a matter of .5 seconds up to its normal blade length of forty three inches, but in double the time in can reach its maximum blade length of eighty three inches. When coupled with its kinetic qualities and durable design, each sword is highly useful for any mage. Sword Owners Each sword has the unique ability to form a "contract" with it's owner that prevents its power from being activated if it falls into the hands of someone unworthy of it. Acting as a blood oath, the receiver of the blade must give both blood and ethernano to the blade while saying a prayer of respect to the lucky god in which the sword represents. This will allow for an intertwining of the blades ethernano and the owners biological ethernano to mix and become one; giving the oath taker the only one with the ability to cast Saisen Offering with that blade. Trivia *The reason for the name change on the Ebisu sword was due to the seven swords being an after thought after the original Binbōgami was made; and so the author didn't want to change it to the same name as the character who owns it. *If you wish to have one of the swords, as well as access to the Saisen Offering, please ask my permission first. Based on the character submitted I will have the authority to refuse access, as the spell associated with these blades can be abused in an RP, and I want to prevent that.